


Finding ways

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep doesn't always come easy, especially when Legolas is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGaGalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien own everything, I own nothing other than an over active imagination. I merely enjoy playing with the elves. 
> 
> A/N. Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes, I did not send this through to my beta.

The rainy weather in Mirkwood had lasted far longer than Legolas would have liked. While he often enjoyed a good walk through the rain, not all his fellow guards did. The longer the rain lasted, the more irritable some became. Being on patrol with some grumpy elves was not Legolas idea of a good time. The Patrol had gone in search of a spider's nest with the intent to burn it. The weather had turned worse before they reached the area and had forced the patrol to find shelter. 

“It's been quite some time since the rain has lasted this long,” Legolas commented when he had sensed the other elf. He wasn't sure who had joined him at first but as he turned to look, he was glad to see that it was Feren. They had spoke often while on patrol and Legolas found he was easy to talk to. 

“It should end soon,” Feren replied. He had seen Legolas pull away from the others and had followed after a few minutes. It came to no surprise to him to find the Prince had made his way up into a tree. “I find it somewhat relaxing,” he continued when he had finally reached the branch Legolas was on. 

“As do I,” Legolas nodded. “Too bad not every one does,” he dded, motioning back towards where the rest of the patrol was.”

The Prince moved from where he stood and sat with his back against the tree. He could see Feren better this way and he watched as the other elf also sat down. It seemed as if neither of them were in a hurry to leave where they were. 

“Once we're done and have returned to good meals and plenty of wine, they will be back to their cheerful selves.” Feren said. 

“I'll make sure to have some wine brought along next time,” Legolas grinned. “perhaps that will keep them in good spirits,” 

“Yes, until your father realized that half his wine is missing,” Feren chuckled “Then we would all be in for it.” 

“I am most certain we could talk our ways out of it” Legolas replied, barely holding back a grin. “or we could just blame Galion.” 

That made Feren laugh a little louder than he had intended to. When he glanced at Legolas and the Prince merely shrugged his shoulders and gave him an evil grin, Feren laughed even more. 

Legolas had been watching Feren for a short while after the other elf had become quiet. They had served on the same patrol for a while now and Legolas had come to know when the other elf was thinking about something. 

“What's on your mind,” he finally asked, waiting to see if Feren would tell him. He didn't have to wait long. 

“The rain is not as bad as it was,” Feren said “ we could scout ahead while the others waited.” he added “it wouldn't be the first time we've done it. It would give us an idea of exactly what needs to be done.” 

“I've often told you that I like the way you think,” Legolas grinned “ Come,” he offered Feren a hand to help him up on his feet. “ we'll go now” 

Making their way through the trees was easy for both elves, it was something they had done most of their lives. Feren followed Legolas quietly from one branch to the next. When the Prince stopped suddenly, he stopped right beside him and waited. 

“There,” Legolas spoke quietly and showed Feren where he had been looking “the nest.” 

Legolas looked around them and could see the nest was a little larger than they had first thought. They would need to let he others know so they could figure out exactly how to deal with it. Burning it would not be an option until after everything had dried from all the rain. 

The two elves turned and headed back to where the rest of the patrol was sheltered. Their movements were as silent as before only they moved a little faster. They would need to change their plan if they wished to get rid of this spider nest once and for all. 

“I guess our luck ran out,” Feren replied as the rain started. It was coming down harder then it had been before and slowing the two elves down. Every step was cautious now as they made their way through the trees. 

Once back with the rest of the patrol, they told the others what they had seen and, though it took a while, a new plan had been formed. They would all set out at first light and if luck was on their side, they could be home by the next night. 

Both Legolas and Feren had been told to get some rest and neither one gave any argument. He glanced around and saw that there wasn't much room for one elf to rest, let alone two. He shook his head and motioned for Feren to follow him. They didn't travel too far this time when Legolas led Feren into what looked to be a small cave. 

“I used to hide here when I wanted to be alone,” the Prince said. “there isn't much room but still more than we would have back with the others. 

“We will manage something,” Feren replied as they stepped inside the cave. Legolas was right, there really wasn't much room but it was dry and for that , he was grateful. 

“It's been a while since I was last here” Legolas said “but my supplies should still be here.” he added. It took him a minute but he found the loose rocks where he had his a few things behind. Within a few minutes, Legolas had set up a few furs for them. 

“Always prepared,” Feren laughed as he dropped down onto the furs. He moved over as mush as he could to allow room for Legolas. 

“After sleeping here one night without any supplies,” Legolas said “you learn real fat to always have something available.” 

Feren merely nodded in reply, not even sure if Legolas noticed the movement or not. He realized there may be another problem. Feren was not blind and Legolas was greatly desired, by himself and others. Sleeping this close could bring up a huge problem.. a rather huge and hard problem. 

Turning onto his side, he found himself almost pressed up against Legolas' back. He had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from moaning and to make matters worse, Legolas had pushed back against him. He closed his eyes and tried to will his body not to react. He knew it wasn't doing any good. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Hopefully sleep would come soon. 

“I seem to remember this place being much bigger,” Legolas said, breaking the silence between them after a few minutes. 

“Perhaps you were merely smaller,” Feren said, trying to keep from moving too much. He couldn't help be aroused and he was trying to keep Legolas from knowing, assuming the Prince had not already felt his arousal. He let out another deep breath as he tried to shift backwards just a little. 

“You seem restless,” Legolas commented, looking over his shoulder towards Feren. 

“Just trying to find a comfortable position,” Feren replied 

“The furs are soft and dry, Feren,” the Prince said. “surely it can't be that hard.” 

Feren arched an eyebrow slightly. He could have sworn he heard a light chuckle in Legolas' reply. He wondered briefly if the Prince was teasing him. 

“You have no idea how hard it can be,” Feren told him 'how hard it is.' he thought to himself 

“I have a very good idea,” Legolas replied, this time he did chuckle. “I'm feeling how hard it can be.” 

Feren groaned but this time as Legolas pushed back against him, he didn't pull away. Instead he pressed up against Legolas, moaning lightly. Judging by the Prince's heavy breathing, Feren wasn't the only one who was aroused. 

He was vaguely aware that Legolas had turned to face him, not until the Prince had pulled him closer and kissed him deeply did he realize that Legolas had even moved. Feeling Legolas' hardness against his own, even under their clothing, was driving him wild. Both were breathing hard when the kiss ended. 

Feren had time to take only a few deep breaths before Legolas kissed him again. This time, he growled into the kiss when he felt Legolas' hand moving across the front of his leggings. The kiss deepened until Feren pulled his head back and cried out with pleasure. Legolas had unlaced his leggings, reached into them and started stroking along his hard length. 

“Feel free to return the favor,” Legolas told him, grinning wickedly even while he was breathing deeply. 

Feren wasted no time and pulled at Legolas' laces until the front of the Prince's leggings were wide open. He ran his fingers along Legolas hard flesh and smiled as the Prince moaned needfully 

“I could be wrong,” Feren smiled “but you seem to be in need of something,” 

Legolas growled deeply, the sound echoing around them. He pulled Feren to him and kissed him again, this kiss was deeper and more passionate than the rest hard been. Legolas' desire was building quickly and he wanted more. 

“You always did have a smart mouth,” Legolas replied, “though I can think of a better use for that mouth of yours.” he added 

Without hesitating, Feren gave Legolas what he wanted. He enjoyed hearing the Prince cry out with pleasure as Feren had slid down his body and taken Legolas' full length into his mouth. He growled around the hard flesh when Legolas had pushed his fingers into Feren's hair. 

Both elves still had their uniforms on with only their leggings unlaced. There was something about this that turned Feren on even more. He looked up at Legolas and moaned as he could see the pleasure in the Prince's eyes as he continued to pleasure him. 

“Enough,” Legolas hissed, pulling Feren to him again. Both elves were shaking with desire and as Legolas pushed Feren onto his back, he moved over him. He lowered his head to go and kiss Feren again but turned his head at the last minute. He smiled as he heard Feren growl in reply when Legolas suddenly bit his shoulder. He knew the other elf enjoyed it as he had felt Feren's flesh twitch between them. 

Both elves had been teased enough and Legolas could see the need in Feren's eyes and knew it matched the look in his eyes as well. He pulled Feren's leggings down over his hips,just enough so that Legolas had room. Both elves cried out when Legolas entered him and buried his full length deep inside Feren. 

“Yes!” Feren hissed and after a few hard thrusts from the Prince, Feren writhed beneath Legolas. He knew that neither of them would last long, they had teased each other too much. 

Feren reached his limits just seconds before Legolas had reached his own. The small cave was was filled with their cries of pleasure as both continued to move against each other as they came. 

“Think you can sleep now?” Legolas asked, grinning more wickedly than ever. 

“I can only try,” Feren chuckled “ unless something comes up later and makes it very hard again.” 

“Well if that happens,” Legolas laughed, “we'll just have to find ways to take care of it.” 

Feren nodded in agreement just before Legolas had leaned over to kiss him again, gently this time. The Prince moved to rest on his side and pushed back against Feren again, putting them back in the same position that had been in earlier. 

The last thoughts that ran though Feren's mind before he drifted off to sleep was the fact that they both had their leggings down over their hips with their members still showing. He hoped no one came looking for them.

 

The End!


End file.
